LLUVIA
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Voldemort a muerto, Harry ama a alguien y ya se harto de vivir... que pasara de aqui en adelante? oneshoot
1. Lluvia

**One shoot:** _Lluvia._

Lluvia... miro por la ventana y solo la veo caer, pequeños soldados que taladran lentamente mi corazón.

Discúlpame, es solo que no puedo evitar compararte con la lluvia, tan pálido como las nubes, con aquellos ojos que presagian tormenta... tu eres lluvia... y te odio... te odio tanto como la aborrezco a ella...

Cuando era niño la odiaba por que pensaba que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, veía nítidamente la lluvia dificultando la visibilidad, mi padre con su cabello azabache asegurándole a mi madre que todo iría bien mientras ella me miraba con sus exuberantes ojos verdes, pero luego... luego habría un resplandor verde, el auto derraparía por la humedad del asfalto y nuestro carro giraría hasta que ellos murieran...

Luego vino aquel día... no lo olvido y nunca lo haré, la vez en que los Dursley me dejaron fuera de la casa por que a Tía Petunia se le había quemado la cena y seguro era mi culpa... si, aquel día también llovía...

Ahora, viendo por este enorme ventanal a mitad de algún pasillo perdido del colegio, el viento helado entra taladrándome y haciéndome temblar... como odio la lluvia... aunque también la amo inmensamente...

Tal y como me pasa contigo...

Te odio por ser como eres.

Te odio por ser quien eres.

Te odio mil veces mas por lo que me convierto al estar contigo.

Te aborrezco por lo que me haces sentir a tu lado...

Pero te amo...

Y de nada me sirve quedarme aquí suspirando una vez y otra vez mas, aspirar aire profundamente mientras siento como me ahogo poco a poco en este inmenso océano que es mi corazón... bien lo decía alguien: El corazón no es nada mas que un mar de secretos... eso es cierto... mi corazón esta lleno de verdades nunca dichas, de sentimientos reprimidos y tristezas guardadas... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa sea otra de las razones por las que no me gusta la lluvia: Por que me hace recordar mis lagrimas, esas que por mas que lo deseen no les permito salir, solo las dejo que inunden mas mi corazón y ahoguen a mi alma... mas profundo... cayendo mas en esta soledad...

Quiero llorar.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacerlo, menos se cuanto tiempo llevo diciéndome a mi mismo que ya no deseo hacerlo... lo añoro y a la vez lo temo...

¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

¿Por qué no puedes ser solo un tipo normal sin ningún apellido que te comprometa ni yo ser el desgraciado-puñetero-niño-que-vivió-y-venció?

En lugar de eso seguimos aquí, "Viviendo" con nuestros malditos roles que nos han impuesto...

Las lagrimas se acercan, ya no puedo detenerlas... tal y como no puedo detener al grupo de Ravenclaws que se acercan por el pasillo... no pueden verme así, no quiero que lo hagan... por que mi llanto es solo mío, es algo demasiado valioso como para compartirlo con nadie... por que simplemente hace demasiado que no lloro... por que se que esta será la ultima vez que lo haga... se que mi corazón no podrá resistir de nuevo tanto.

Tanta soledad.

Tanta tristeza.

Tanto dolor aquí atorado en mi garganta.

Con un movimiento de mi mano izquierda, desaparece el cristal un par de segundos mientras yo me dejo caer. Abro los brazos sonriendo por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo... ya había olvidado lo que se sentía hacerlo.

Voy cayendo, lo se.

Debería detener mi caída, lo se...

Pero no deseo hacerlo.

Me siento tan bien en esta caída libre, casi como si mis problemas ya se hubieran destrozado en el suelo que se acerca cada vez mas rápido¿Qué demonios importan los mortifagos sueltos o las cientos de entrevistas para cada periódico o revista del mundo mágico y muggle?...

_Nada..._

No importa nada ahora...

Me siento como un ángel... cayendo entre el viento...

Sonrió una vez mas mientras me doy la media vuelta, no deseo ver el suelo, quiero ver el cielo y esa torre que tanto ame y de la que acabo de saltar... quince, veinte¿Treinta pisos?...

No importa...

Ya nada importa...

Lanzo un último suspiro calculando que de un momento a otro tocare el suelo.

Me despido mentalmente de cada persona que estuvo cerca intentando con estupidas palabras de animo que volviera a la "normalidad"... pero sobre todos, me despido de ti, por que se que ya no te volveré a ver, por que con esta lluvia me estoy despidiendo aunque nunca lo sepas...

Por que por una vez, la lluvia me esta gustando...

Me esta lavando.

Purificando...

¿Creen que no soy conciente acaso¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta? Soy un asesino, del pseudo lado de la luz o de la oscuridad, da lo mismo...

No existe el bien definitivo ni el mal absoluto...

Y yo mate...

Por defender ese ideal, por sentirme parte de algo... las razones no importan, solo los hechos...

¿Lo recuerdas?

Yo mate a tu padre...

Yo metí a tu madre en Azkaban...

Yo, yo yo...

Siempre yo...

Ahora soy yo quien esta chocando contra el suelo.

Maldición... duele horrible...

Pero ¿Qué más da? Ya estoy acostumbrado al dolor en toda su expresión...

Mis sentidos están disparados.

Veo todo rojo... se que estoy bañado en sangre... escucho a las chicas gritar... siento la tierra levemente deformada por la caída que ha roto uno a uno mis huesos... puedo probar como tantas veces lo he hecho, el sabor metálico de la sangre... la misma que se cuela por mi nariz... Dios... como odio este maldito olor... trae demasiados recuerdos...

Parece que estoy a punto de abandonar este mundo...

Perfecto...

Realmente esta mañana no creí que fuera a terminar así...

Siento como alguien se hinca a mi lado y sostiene mi cabeza con una inusitada gentileza... no es el brusco toque de Ron ni el extremadamente mimoso de Hermione... ¿Quién será?

.-Potter... Potter... no me hagas esto idiota... por favor... Harry...

No, no puede ser...

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...

¿Tengo tan poca suerte acaso? Que me jodan... no puedo creer quien esta al borde del llanto por mi...

Genial...

Eres tú...

.-¡Maldición¡Alguien traiga a Pomfrey, Dumbledore o quien sea¡Rápido!... ¡Potter, eres un idiota! Si te mueres, te juro que nunca te lo perdonara y te perseguiré hasta donde sea por hacerte pagar... –algo calido cae sobre mi rostro, deslizándose suavemente hasta mis labios entrecortados... es salado... una lagrima... –Enano de mierda... Te amo idiota... no puedes hacerme esto...

La lluvia del cielo se ha detenido, el firmamento ha detenido su llanto, continuándolo en este ángel que acaricia suavemente mi cabello ensangrentado...

No deseo que sufra.

No quiero ser una vez más el causante de ese dolor...

Dumbledore aparece, lo digo por que al inclinarse sobre mi, su barba larga me ha hecho cosquillas... si, aun siento cosquillas además del dolor que poco a poco va desapareciendo...

Tengo los ojos cerrados, no puedo abrirlos, pero imagino lo que esta pasando... seguro este ángel esta mirando malamente al anciano indicándole que no se moverá mientras el vejete empieza a aplicarme raros hechizos con la esperanza como único aliciente para que sobreviva...

Pero se que no lo haré...

No a menos que sepa con toda certeza que todo va a cambiar...

Tengo miedo...

Si acepto regresar... ¿Qué pasara conmigo?...

Siento algo calido en mi frente, la esencia del ángel me llega...

¿Qué¿No te lo había dicho?... Pues si, siempre te olía a escondidas, mientras peleábamos, en pociones cuando te inclinabas a tomar algún ingrediente... Dios... parezco algún tipo de degenerado sexual... pero ya no me importa...

.-No podemos hacer mas por el...

Sip, esa es la voz de Dumbledore... perfecto, por fin podré ser libre, al fin pude elegir libremente algo en mi vida... decidí morir...

Perfecto...

Tú me aprietas tanto a tu pecho que hasta resulta doloroso para alguien que esta perdiendo poco a poco la sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

El oído es el último sentido que los humanos pierden al morir...

Desearía que fuera el primero...

Así dejaría de escuchar tus silenciosos sollozos que intentas ahogar en mi cabello que –imagino- ha de estar más desordenado.

Siento algo en mis labios... si no me estuviera muriendo juraría que me acabas de besar, pero eso es imposible ¿No?... tu jamás sentirías por mi nada mas que odio, seria demasiado masoquista si lo hicieras... demasiado raro...

Aunque¿Cuándo hemos destacado por ser normales?

Ahhh, suspiro imperceptiblemente mientras siento como dejo de oír todo poco a poco, finalmente dejare todo este mundo de porquería...

.-Te... –No llores por favor ángel mío... te lo ruego, deja de llorar que yo lo haré por ambos en el lugar donde vaya... te veré en el infierno mi amor... –Te amo... Harry, te amo tanto...

No puede ser.

Me aferro a mi cuerpo intentando pedirte una vez más que lo digas, quiero oírte de nuevo¡Deseo escucharte decir una vez más que me amas!

Poco a poco vuelvo a sentir el dolor... una vez Pomfrey menciono algo sobre lo beneficioso que resultaba el dolor...

Que te hacia y demostraba que estas vivo.

Un quejido...

.-Ahhh...

Un débil murmullo escapa de mis labios... solo tu me escuchas y rápidamente me separas lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos que finalmente he logrado abrir.

.-Draco...

Empiezas a llamar a Dumbledore, el vejete me hace aparecer sobre una camilla que me arrastra hasta el área de enfermería...

.-Señor Malfoy, suelte a Potter, hay que curarlo.

No me preguntes de donde saco las fuerzas para tenerte sujetado de la mano...

Me niego a que te vayas... quiero que estés aquí a mi lado... se que si no moriré...

.-No lo haré _profesor_...

Así se hace, adoro cuando usa su sarcasmo en otro que no sea yo...

Luego de mucho tiempo y una igual cantidad de hechizos y pociones estoy despierto, murmurando algo sobre como misteriosamente me _resbale_ por la ventana al ver hacia abajo luego de quitar el vidrio...

No quiero que nadie sepa la verdad... no deseo la lastima de nadie... mucho menos a los cientos de reporteros preguntándome las razones...

Si, se lo que pensé sobre luchar, recuerdo haber dicho algo como "Se que no lo haré... no a menos que sepa con toda certeza que todo va a cambiar... tengo miedo... si acepto regresar... ¿Qué pasara conmigo?..."

Eso pensé y aun mantengo mi palabra.

No soy adivino, pero estoy seguro de una cosa y esa es que –definitivamente- todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora... se que me amas, me lo dijiste.

Ahora tengo un _por que_ que me impulsa a luchar y seguir adelante. Aun tengo miedo, no lo niego, sigo sin saber lo que pasara conmigo, es cierto también... pero por alguna extraña razón, quiero averiguarlo.

La vida es una porquería, el mundo cada vez se vuelve mas mierda, pero... ¿Sabes que? Cada día me gusta más esta basura.

Ahora solo debo saber como demonios te convenceré de aceptar lo que me dijiste, eso que sonó a un "Harry, te amo tanto"... hasta con nombre incluido y todo, una confesión en toda regla...

¿Cómo sonara mejor: Malfoy Potter o Potter Malfoy?

Importa.

Todo importa en este mundo...

Tal y como ahora me importas tu a mi y como se que te importo a ti.

Te amo hurón estupido, ángel de todos mis sueños, te amo tal y como eres Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**El rincón de cerdo volador.**

* * *

0.0 ahhh... etto... no pregunten -.-U estaba lavando trastes en casa, la cocina es una porquería, en eso vi por la ventana la lluvia caer y las primeras líneas aparecieron en mi cabeza... jejeje.

Discúlpenme por favor por no actualizar aun mis fics, he estado muy ocupada TT ayer jueves hice el examen de la universidad y realmente necesitare un milagro para quedar TToTT... el viernes 3 salgo de vacaciones, imagino que eso me dará oportunidad de actualizar mis abandonados proyectos. ¡Una vez más me disculpo! TT

Por cierto, si alguna de mis lectoras es de Guanajuato o de el D.F. Iré a esos dos lugares de vacaciones! 0 Hace tanto que no salía de la ciudad TT amo Juárez! Aunque se este empeorando la violencia TT malditos pedofilos asesinos! TToTT gomen, me deje llevar...

Weeeno, me retiro.

Sayonara!

Necesito reviews para superar mis traumas así que mandenme! ---


	2. Un sentimiento raro

Capitulo 2. Un sentimiento raro.

Buenas noches...

Buenas noches, Dray, que descanses.

¡Muerete, carrajada!

10 puntos menos para Slytherin y otros tantos menos para Gryffindor por estar peleando de nuevo en los pasillos... ahora, cada quien a sus sitios.

Genial, Draco, eres lo mejor.

Veamos, se ha terminado el tiempo, quiero sus muestras en mi escritorio ahora.

Pasame la tuya, Blaise. –Dijo el rubio mientras depositaba la suya y la de su amigo en el sitio indicado.

Su pocion tomo el color indicado, excelente señor Malfoy.

_Dray, Draco, señor Malfoy..._

_Excelente, perfecto, lo mejor..._

Yo no soy nada de eso...

Soy solo un mimado hijo de mi padre a quien obedezco por mero temor, un hurón cobarde cubierto completamente de oro... eso es, sin mi padres... un momento, ¿Pero que digo, si mi padre ha muerto y mi madre esta ahora en esa horrible prisión... ¿Qué me queda ahora?

Nada...

No me queda nada mas que seguir viviendo, llevar este maldito honor de la familia hasta la mas miserable de sus consecuencias...

Pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta, sere todo lo peor del mundo, pero no soy ciego. Y me he percatado de que hay una persona, solo una, que realmente me trata como la basura que soy.

Ahh, es un ser tan despreciable... mentira.

Es todo lo que no soy y jamas sere por mucho que lo desee, el unico que ha hecho a un lado mi chapeado de oro sucio para darse cuenta de la basura que soy por dentro.

El me trata como un ser inferior.

Tal como yo lo hago con el.

Por que no me quiero sentir menos, por que quiero al menos una vez antes de graduarnos de este miserable colegio, que soy alguien... no por mi fama o fortuna, sino que soy alguien por mi mismo... imposible ¿No?

¿Iras a volar, Draco?

Si.

¿Te acompaño?

No.

¿Estas bien? Te noto raro. –Miro a Zabini, siento mis ojos velados e intento forzar una sonrisa.

Tu eres el raro... yo me siento absolutamente bien. Adios.

Odio pensar.

¿Por qué?

Por que eso solo me pone triste y la tristeza hace que mi boca tenga un sabor agrio y eso no me gusta.

Tambien hace que la muñeca de mi mano derecha me duela igual que el corazon que se me oprime... y a mi no me gusta el dolor...

Salgo a traves de las enormes puertas del castillo y miro al cielo.

No se por que, es una vieja costumbre... mirar, hundirme en lo mas profundo del cielo para al menos por un instante poder respirar el aire...

¿A ti no te ha pasado?

Eso de que cuando la tristeza, esa que aparece sin razon alguna, toma posesión de tu corazon, todo el aire parece volverse mas espeso... imposible de aspirar. Los pulmones como que no hacen bien su trabajo, comienzas a jadear sin razon alguna, las piernas parecen volverse de piedra, hasta hay por ahí uno que otro calambre no definido que te recorre... la cabeza, los pulmones, las extremidades, el corazon... todo duele, pero de una manera extraña... diferente...

Ah, mas raras divagaciones mias, seguro a nadie mas que a mi le pasa...

Miro una vez mas al cielo intentando regresar a la realidad. El cielo esta nublado, llovera, estoy seguro.

No me gusta escuchar el estado del tiempo por la radio magica, se que es infalible y absolutamente seguro lo que ahí te digan... pero no me gusta siquiera oirla... he estado demasiado lejos de la gente como para desear acercarme a una maquina.

Prefiero estar asi, oliendo el aire fresco, sintiendo la suave humedad que te avisa del batallon de gotas que caeran del cielo...

De hecho, es un secreto que solo te dire a ti... pero nadie mas debe saberlo ¿Entendido?... bien... veras, mi gran sueño al graduarme es irme lejos, meter un poco de dinero en una cuenta, donar lo demas a quien sea y yo simplemente desaparecer del mapa, tal vez vivir en un bosque no sea tan difícil...

Extraño demasiado la tranquila feliciad.

Suspiro un momento mientras recuerdo como era mi niñez, esa corta etapa en la que siempre sonreia y devaluava cada cosa que sucedia a mi alrededor y amenazaba mi bienestar... solo importaba yo y mis bolsillos llenos de caramelos...

Como desearia volver a esos momentos...

Creci muy rapido.

Lo se.

Aunque, ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

Que yo asi lo elegi... es cierto, no deseo ser algun tipo de martir o algo por el estilo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, yo elegi que por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que quienes me reodeaban fueran felices. Me importa poco lo que me suceda, solo quiero que quienes me rodean esten felices y tranquilos...

Pero es endemoniadamente difícil.

Por que para que ellos sonrían, yo debo hacerlo.

Y cada vez es mas difícil fingir algo que sencillamente no siento.

Cada vez me es mas difícil hacer que mis labios se alarguen y muestren mis dientes... ¿Qué? Eso es una sonrisa ¿No?

Pansy, Blaise, Severus... hasta Crabbe y Goyle figuran en mi lista de personas a las que deseo ver sonreir… aunque, tambien debo añadir a alguien importante...ahhh, ya mejor dire su nombre, juraria que ya lo sabes.

Es Harry Potter.

Ese maldito desgraciado fue quien me libro de quienes amenazaban mi futuro al llegar estas fechas. No queria ser un mortifago y no lo quiero ser ahora.

Mentira.

Secretamente siempre desee ser un mortifago. Por que asi mi padre estaria orgulloso y... y por que asi moriria antes de tiempo.

La vida me pesa.

Patético, hablo como un anciano... aunque seguro el vejete ese del director ama mas la vida que yo. Es que, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tengo planes para el futuro, sere medimago, vivire en un pueblo entre las montañas a las afueras de un bosque... ahh, lo que daria por que eso me emocionara aunque sea un poco.

Hago a un lado estos pensamientos idiotas mientras siento el viento en mi rostro, moviendo mi cabello en angulos imposibles, un nombre gira en mi cabeza.

Harry...

Si, desde hace tiempo dejo de ser simplemente Potter y se volvio Harry... pero no le digan a el por que simplemente no sabria como actuar.

No se que siento o pienso de el .

Mi corazon dejo de enviarme algun tipo de sensación coherente al cerebro, asi que no es amor propiamente dicho lo que siento por el, ¿Amistad? Ya ni se si siento algo por mis "amigos" los "amo" y los cuido por que se que debo hacerlo... pero volviendo a Potter... no se que pase con el, solo se que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, que cuando peleamos y me toca o cuando por accidente rozamos nuestras pieles, me envia una rara sensación a todo el cuerpo...

Es calido.

Harry Potter es lo mas calido que he sentido en mi vida.

Y no se como reaccionar a eso.

Cuando intente comentárselo a Pansy, por que ella es experta en este tipo de temas, ella me dijo que te amaba.

Pero esto no se asemeja en absoluto con aquellas sensaciones extraordinarias que narran en los libros. Cuando te veo no siento ese cosquilleo de mariposas en el estomago ni chocan por mi columna potentes descargas electricas.

Solo se que siento algo calido en mi cuerpo al verte y que por alguna extraña razon no sucede con los demas. Tambien se que pequeños retazos de lo que recuerdo como felicidad aparecen revoloteando por mi cuerpo... y eso es todavía mas raro...

Incluso hay dias en que siento la rara necesidad de verte, otras veces solo quiero que me abraces...

Pero no siento que te ame.

¿Sera que ya perdi la capacidad de amar? Tal vez nunca la tuve...

No me gusta complicarme, por eso prefiero olvidarte y no pensar en ti. Es lo mejor.

Miro a la torre de astrinomia... vaya... juraria que te vi cayendo... sigo volando mientras pienso en que tal vez este obsesionándome mucho contigo... hey! Ahí esta la respuesta, estoy obsesionado contigo. Un momento.

Realmente estas cayendo.

Ok, esto se pone mas complicado aun, mi cuerpo esta inclinando la escoba mas y mas hasta llegar a ti, me siento como mero espectador en algun teatro, mirando como me voy acercando mas, diez metros, cinco...

Maldición, no alcance a detener tu caida.

Chocas con el suelo. Podria jurar que escuche cada hueso de tu esqueleto romperse...

Nunca he tolerado la sangre, la odio.

Odio su olor, su color, su textura...

Y sin embargo aquí estoy. Te miro ahí, en el suelo en medio de un impresionante charco de sangre.

¿Qué hago?

Unas chicas estan gritando a mis espaldas, sus gritos son ensordecedores, pero realmente no me interesa, solo puedo fijar mi vista en ti, tus ojos cerrados con un imposible rictus de dolor surcando tus facciones duras... aun respiras.

Tengo esperanza...

Pero, ¿Esperanza de que?

No lo se, y no me importa, solo soy conciente de una cosa: Te quiero vivo, necesito que estes aquí, tal vez no a mi lado, tal vez no como mi amigo o algo mas, pero para pelear contra mis demonios te necesito... no puedo vivir conmigo si tengo que estar sin ti.

No te quiero perder

Asi de sencillo.

Y siempre hago lo que quiero.

Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo lograre tenerte vivo.

Me hinco a tu lado y te sostengo en la cabeza, es lo que siempre he visto que hace la gente en estos casos, aunque realmente no se que hacer, estoy desesperado... ¡Maldición!

Potter... Potter... no me hagas esto idiota... por favor... Harry...

¿Quién le dio permiso a esas palabras de salir? Yo no lo hice y sin embargo se que las pronuncie

¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar como una mocosa colegiala! Esto no es posible... mis ojos comienzan a escocer... ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba? No lo se, siempre olvido eso... no me gusta recordar.

Es doloroso hacerlo.

Por ejemplo, es doloroso para mi estar recordando en estos instantes cada momento que pase contigo. Siempre peleando, es cierto... pero jamas me senti tan cerca de alguien como alguna vez me senti de ti.

¿Te amo?

No... no puede ser...

Es eso.

Demonios... siento miedo por este nuevo torbellino de sensaciones, ¡Al diablo con el pasado! Nunca habia sentido este miedo tan irracional que ahora recorre cada fibra de mi ser.

Y todo esto por ti.

Por el panico de que me abandones.

No te dejare ir

No ahora ni nunca.

¡Maldición! ¡Alguien traiga a Pomfrey, Dumbledore o quien sea! ¡Rapido!...

¿Qué jodidos piensan? ¿Por que nadie los habia llamado? Tal vez estaban en shock como yo... o pensando incoherencias como yo.

Potter, eres un idiota! Si te mueres, te juro que nunca te lo perdonare y te perseguire hasta donde sea por hacerte pagar...

Sigo con mis incoherencias, solo añadiéndole el detalle minúsculo del mar de lagrimas que ahora soy.

–Enano de mierda... Te amo idiota... no puedes hacerme esto...

Si. Estoy llorando. No es un llanto de esos desgarradores que incluyen gritos y demas. Es calladito, silencioso... por que este llanto es solo para ti, ya que fuiste tu quien lo ha detonado y es la primera maldita vez que lloro frente a alguien... aunque estes al borde de la muerte.

Ahhh, un momento... ¿Acaso dije "te amo? Genial, de nuevo mi estúpida boca hablo sin mi permiso... pero, ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo?

¿Estoy asi por ti?

Esto es mas raro, la lluvia se ha detenido. Estoy calado hasta los huesos, empapado y apestando a perro mojado.

Pero mis ojos continuan con esa lluvia que aun cae de mis ojos.

De nuevo estoy como espectador viendo como derramo este llanto, se que mi corazon esta sufriendo y sin embargo, no se si lo estoy sintiendo.

Solo se que mi mano izquierda esta en tu pecho apretandote a mi y la derecha te acaricia el cabello ensangrentado.

Todo en automatico.

Por que mi "yo" coherente y conciente no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede. Necesito reestablecer las conexiones entre el alma (si es que aun tengo), el corazon y la mente.

Me encuentro a mi mismo completamente desesperado rogando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones por ti... y esto es raro. Jamas, escucha con atención, jamas habia sentido tanta desesperación en mi vida. ¿Sera por ti o es la situación?

No importa, solo importa que el endemoniado vejete acaba de hacer su aparicion, las arrugas de su cara mas profundas que un rio, las cejas tan fruncidas que se unen en el centro.

Maldito anciano de mierda que me quiere alejar de el... por supuesto que no lo hare... imbecil.

Te esta poniendo unos hechizos raros con curiosas florituras, mas vale que sirvan de algo que si no...

Que si no ¿Qué? No puedo hacer nada... maldita sea, ¡Me siento inútil!

No podemos hacer mas por el...

¿No...? ¿No podemos hacer mas...?

¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te voy a perder! Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora: NO TE QUIERO PERDER.

Pero no se que hacer... te aprieto a mi pecho fuertemente, tal vez demasiado... y no me importa que te duela, ¡Te lo mereces! Mereces ese dolor por que se que no se compara en absoluto con el que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo.

Reanudo mis sollozos.

Solo me queda llorar y llorar.

Que idiota...

Pero dicen que "El llanto es tan saludable como el sudor, pero mas poetico"... pues sere todo un poema por que estoy hasta la madre de llorar tanto.

Hace mucho que no lo hacia de esta manera.

El dolor... jamas lo habia sentido asi.

No se compara con los cruciatus de mi padre, ¡Lo que daria por una de esas imperdonables! Se que son mejores y mas tolerantes que esto.

No se como ni por que, pero acerco mi cara a la tuya y en una pose digna de cualquier contorsionista, poso mis labios en los tuyos... no se por que lo hice, pero, eso se puede catalogar como un beso robado...

Maldición... ahora soy un degenerado sexual que besa a quien esta muriendo...

Pero no puedo negar lo evidente... he gozado mucho ese mini contacto.

No lo entiendo y odio no entender. Pero si se una cosa: y es que eso fue fantastico... y que deseo repetir...

Te oigo respirar bajito, apenas si se nota... dicen que la gente suspira antes de morir... ¿Sera eso? ¿Sera que estas a punto de abandonarme para siempre?

Te... –estupidas lagrimas, mil veces estupidas... no quiero que sigan brotando, ya no mas... me duelen de la misma manera en que me alivian –Te amo... Harry, te amo tanto...

Solo eso puede ser.

Solo he leido de un sentimiento capaz de hacer todo esto, de impartir tal dolor en una persona ante el dolor ajeno y ese es el amor.

Que cursi suena.

Pero se que es real.

Y... maldita sea, parece que por fin puedo presumir que estoy enamorado...

Que raro se siente.

Un quejido...

Ahhh...

Eso fue... ¡Dios! ¡Lo he oido quejarse! Eso significa que esta vivo!

Te separo lo suficiente para mirarte a los ojos, estan abiertos mostrándome esas mendigas esmeraldas de las que me enamoro en unos segundos.

Draco...

No me asustes por favor.

Hace tiempo lei que la antesala del amor podia hacernos esperar años pero que una vez que se aparecia el amor, lo hacia en toda su expresión como algun tipo de explosion magnánima con fuegos artificiales y demas.

Eso parece estar pasando en mi.

Y –insisto- se siente raro.

Comienzo a llamar al director mientras me doy cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida lo estoy catalogando de esa manera, tambien de lo bonito que parece verse todo a mi alrededor.

Que cursi.

El te sube a una camilla y nos vamos a la enfermeria.

Ni de chiste te soltare, algo me dice que esto es algun tipo de ilusion que se rompera cuando me separe de ti.

Senor Malfoy, suelte a Potter, hay que curarlo.

Ya lo dije y lo repito, NO te soltare... me impresiono bastante al sentir que me tomas de la mano y eso me da las fuerzas que necesito para hablar seriamente

No lo hare _profesor_...

Bendito sarcasmo que salio de no-se-donde... lo disfruto mas al no usarlo en ti.

Pasa el tiempo.

Nunca he resaltado por ser una persona paciente, mucho menos para estar al lado de un enfermo mientras le aplican un monton de pociones y hechizos...

Pero aquí estoy, no deseando que nada ni nadie me separe de ti.

Apenas despiertas del todo, ya pareces un poco mas coherente cuando Dumbledore te comienza a preguntar que paso y dices algo sobre que te resbalaste por la ventana.

¿Por qué estas mintiendo?

Se que no estas diciendo la verdad, lo veo en tus ojos.

"Observa al enemigo" uno de los principios esenciales a la hora de odiar a alguien... yo te observe mas que a mi mismo en el espejo y asi fue como cai en lo evidente, en ese calorcillo que te digo.

¿Sabes? En la literatura muggle, en un libro, habia una elfina que hacia un hechizo llamado "encanta" o algo asi y con eso hacia que la persona que lo recibia, estuviera en una dorada ilusion de felicidad donde sus sueños eran una realidad.

Realmente no se que ilusion viviria con ese hechizo.

Pero algo me dice que tu vienes incluido en ese sueño.

Y por alguna extraña razon, eso me alegra de tantas formas que hasta las palabras me faltan.

Por que me importas y por alguna razon rara, creo que tambien te importo yo a ti... que curioso, nunca me habia importado nadie tanto como lo haces tu ahora.

Creo que te amo.

Y eso solo me confunde mas.

El rincón de cerdo volador.

A pedido de ustedes que alumbraron mi vida con sus reviews, aquí esta la continuación del fic oo perdonar si esta malísimamente mal, ni idea de que demonios escribi, solo se que cada cosa que puse hoy son cosas que hice o senti hoy (menos lo de harry desangrándose, claro xDDDD) asi que aquí me tienen, escribiendo esto a las 11:30 pm del miércoles 1 de junio de 2005...

Jajjaa, no tengo ni idea de que estoy poniendo xD, asi que mejor ahí las dejo... ya que un spray de esos aromatizantes se acaba de disparar en mi mano que ahora apesta --

P.d. ahora tmb pondre un tercer cap, a ver cuando... uu se llamara "el baño" xDDDD espero les guste.

QUIERO REVIEWS!

Tmb, perdon si mi vocabulario no fue bonito, pero cuando me deprimo me sale lo grosera, tmb cuando me desespero o enojo vv

Recuerda... la formula es sencilla, TU DAR REVIEWS, YO ESCRIBIR MAS CONTENTA.

No es mucho... anda, los reviews son gratis para ustedes xDDD pero para mi valen mas que el oro! Nee... tantito menos que el oro xDDDD

Sayonara!


End file.
